


Trotzdem

by somali77



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Multi, platonic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: "Wenn ich trotzdem weiß, was Liebe ist, so ist es deinetwegen."- Hermann Hesse
Relationships: Fujimiya "Aya" Ran/Tsukiyono Omi | Takatori Mamoru
Kudos: 2





	Trotzdem

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge- Antwort zu einem Zitat: nämlich dem aus der Kurzbeschreibung.

~

Leben ist das merkwürdigste Ding.  
Es ist überall und allgegenwärtig, es krabbelt und wächst und pulsiert scheinbar an jedem Ort, und trotzdem bleibt es so unwirklich. Sobald man es berührt und versucht zu begreifen, ist es schon wieder fort. Genau wie Liebe.

Für Omi waren es Seifenblasen.  
Aus einer gewissen Distanz betrachtet geradezu unglaublich schön. Alle Farben des Regenbogens spiegelten sich darin. Sie widersetzten sich den Gesetzen der Logik und Schwerkraft.

Aber sobald man ihnen zu nah kam, oder zusah, wie sie auf ein Hindernis trafen...  
-Puff. 

In seinem Kopf hatte er verstanden, was Aya tat, sobald seine Schicht im Laden zu Ende war. Es war nicht so, als hätte der es wirklich verheimlicht.  
Er begriff es nur zuerst nicht. 

Warum?

Ein paar Mal ging er ihm nach.  
In respektvollem Abstand, weil er sich nicht sicher war, ob das nicht irgendeine Grenze überschritt. 

Er sah durch die Glastüren, wie Aya- Ran- am Bett seiner Schwester stand.  
Nach ihrer reglosen Hand griff. Sie ansah. Leise mit ihr sprach.  
Ihr Haar berührte. Diese Seifenblase, die im Moment kurz bevor sie zerplatzte zu Glas erstarrt war und jetzt langsam stumpf wurde. Die schillernden Farben verschwanden, man konnte nicht sicher sein, ob das was noch übrig war wirklich mit dem davor viel zu tun hatte. 

Wenn er ihn sah wie er dort stand, wie er ihr jeden Tag Blumen brachte, zog es zog in seiner Brust.  
Ein reißendes, erschreckendes Gefühl, als würde er von einem Mahlstrom aus Sehnsucht und Traurigkeit verschlungen. 

Vor dem Krankenhaus trat er immer wieder in einen spröden Alltag aus kalkigem Licht. 

Er sprach oft mit den Menschen, mit denen er im Moment seine Zeit teilte in der er wach war... Ken, der lustige Filme kannte und ihn zum Lachen brachte, Yohji, der die schönsten Seifenblasen beschrieb- aber niemand in ihrer Gemeinschaft hatte jemals wirklich mehr als Seifenblasen gesehen. 

Sie waren noch jung, und trotzdem glaubte Omi, dass er mit dem Leben und Beziehungen weitgehend durch war. Es gab einfach keinen Weg mehr heraus. Alles war viel zu flüchtig. Viel zu weit entfernt von seiner Wirklichkeit. 

„Wenn ich trotzdem weiß, was Liebe ist“, dachte er eines Nachts in der Dunkelheit, während er Ran´s Hand auf dem Haar seiner Schwester vor Augen hatte, 

„Dann ist es deinetwegen.“

~


End file.
